Graduation
by Jason Elric
Summary: Alternate Universe. What would graduation be like for Edward's class if Edward were to go to school instead of searching for the Philosopher's Stone? This is what my brain came up with as an answer to that little question. RoyxEd.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.  


* * *

Al watched as the seniors from Ed's class slowly filed into the large arena area.

"I can't believe Brother's graduating this year," he whispered excitedly to Roy. Roy nodded solemnly.

"Yeah," he agreed, trying to hide his own excitement. Admittedly, he could do without the repeated melody of Pomp and Circumstance, but it was a ritual at graduations, and Roy was excited nonetheless.

"Roy?" Al was looking at his brother's boyfriend in concern. Roy was hardly ever this quiet. Not that he was talkative, but Al could usually have a decent conversation with him.

"You okay, Roy?"

"Yeah. I'm… I'm fine." He was beyond fine, but there were no words to describe how happy he was.

"You know," the young blonde sitting next to Roy mused thoughtfully, "there was time when I didn't think he'd make it through sophomore year, much less graduate." Roy chuckled. It was true. Ed had gotten into so many fights, sophomore year especially, that he had faced expulsion numerous times. Roy sighed.

"I'm glad this day finally came for him. I know he wanted it badly, despite the many times he was almost expelled. Seems fighting runs in the family, huh?"

"I guess. You're right, though. Brother deserves this. Maybe more so than anyone else here for all the shit he had to put up with."

_That he does, Al. That he does.  
_~~~~~~~~~~

In hindsight, Roy, Al, and anyone who knew Edward Elric should have expected the eccentric blonde to do something crazy.

"Edward Alexander Elric." As Ed walked across the stage to receive his diploma, there were deafening cheers and applause. Despite his willingness to fight and the damage Ed had done to a considerable amount of the student body, Ed had grown quite popular amongst his peers. As the blonde reached center stage, there was a flash of bright light and the originally flat platform was transformed into an intricate pattern of twisted iron. The cheers and applause was even louder than before. Roy sat in the audience and roared with laughter. Al shook his head in amused dismay.

"Typical Brother," he muttered.

"Hey, Roy! Didja see me? Didja see the stage?" Ed ran toward Roy and Al, the gown borrowed for graduation having been discarded.

"Of course I saw it. I'll bet there wasn't a soul in there that didn't see that god awful mess you call a creation." Roy leaned down and kissed Ed full on the lips, not giving a damn who saw.

"Roy!" Ed pulled back, his cheeks a nice shade of red. Roy chuckled.

"Hey, you're an adult now. If they can't handle it like an adult, then they need a serious reality check."

"Brother, that was completely out of line and disrespectful."

"Hey, it's my choice whether or not I want my boyfriend to kiss me in pubic like that." Al punched Ed playfully on the arm.

"That's not what I'm talking about, idiot, and you know it."

"Well, I had to do _something_ for a final senior prank. Come on, Al. You have to admit it was wicked cool. And don't call me an idiot." Al finally broke into a smile.

"Yeah. It was kinda cool."

"Come on, Ed. As a graduation gift, I'll buy you whatever you want."

"_Whatever_ I want?"

"Absotively posolutly," Roy answered, sounding slightly nervous. Ed grinned at the corny confirmation.

"I want a convertible Mustang!" Roy groaned at the sudden declaration, but agreed. Ed was an adult now. He could handle the consequences of his "driving skills" on his own.  


* * *

A/N: I don't know where the middle name Alexander came from. It just randomly appeared on my paper in my handwriting. So, I have to assume I wrote it. The idea came from my own school's graduation. My band plays every year. I had been thinking about "What if Edward had gone to school like a normal teenager instead of searching for the Philosopher's Stone?" I came up with this little story while we were playing "Pomp and Circumstance", hence the reference. As always, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. (I have a cookie with anyone who review's name on it.)


End file.
